intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Oltanian Territory
"We are the Dragons of the Galaxy! If you are not an Oltanian you are not a Dragon!" ''-A typical Oltanian banter'' Intelonian Schism Around 450 GRS, The Intelonian Empire was starting to suffer from internal power struggles, at the time there was a seperation of species in the Capital City of Intelonia. The Human Populace being protected genetic engineered dragons called the Intelonian Dragons, the dragon populace enraged that they didn't get protection lead a series of attacks across the Intelonian Territory. These series of attacks was brought to the Intelonian Royal and Tribunal. In response the Intelonians passed the several laws to supress the Dragon Populace. The Dragons finally enraged left the Intelonian Empire known as the First Great Schism. The Schism critically effected the Intelonian Empire due to their main attack force was the Dragon Populace. The Dragons left Whirlpool Galaxy and what they thought was another galaxy, they colonized the Whirlpool's companion galaxy, which they named the Oltanian Galaxy. Rise of the Oltanian Empire Following the Great Schism, around 480 GRS, the Dragons founded a planet that was suitable to them. They discovered a volcanic world of Oltanis. This planet orbiting a Red Giant-class Star, was known it may last long, but to the Dragons they called it home. The moment they colonized the lava world, the Dragon Populace became known as the Oltanians. The Oltanians sometime 500 GRS quickly organized themselves and moved on to expand their territory. Following a tyrannical system, the Oltanians lead by a "Vernindad" Ver-nin-dad or High Leader in their native tongue. The Oltanians by the end of 510 GRS had conquered the Oltanian Galaxy. Wanting to expand their territory to the Whirlpool, they proposed a series of attacks called "Fyfton Zaurs" (Fiff-tyon Zars) which later becamed translated as the System Wars Campaigns. However the attack wouldn't officially start till 550 GRS. The System Wars Campaign which later became known as the System Wars. The System Wars were a series of battles that took place over a series of 50 Galactic Rotation Standard or (GRS which is roughly 2,891 Earth Years per GRS). During those years, the Oltanian expanded their territory deep into Whirlpool assimilating the Koruscian and Oakutaruian Empires, but it will be their strategy that will be their downfall. Battle with the Galactic Republic The Galactic Republic of Tretris at the time was only centered around the Founder's Triangle, being a trading company they focused on the strength of their Navy to protect their economy. When the Republic was almost defeated after Attack of Novalis and the Bombardment of Tretris, the Republic retaliated and forced the Oltanians back into their galaxy. However the Republic will be the ultimate blow to the Oltanians. The Republic using a series of solar bombs, dropped several bombs onto Oltanis' Red Giant which accelerated its supernova status. The Oltanians knowing they had only years before the Red Giant will go, they decided to do the most bogus tactic. Using a series of strong Ithorium Cables, the Oltanians using their remaining fleet pulled Oltanis from the Red Giant's gravitational pull, and out of the system and just in time. The next year, the Red Giant went supernova, eradicating the system where Oltanis should be. Luckily the Red Giant reformed into a White Dwarf seeing this oppurtunity the Oltanians later pulled Oltanis back till it reached a stable orbit around the White Dwarf. With this new star the Oltanians remained at till this day.